All Over You
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Dean and Cas discover something new in the bedroom and Castiel can't get enough.


**Warnings:** wing!kink, a bit of dom/sub.

* * *

><p>"Dean.." Castiel panted, head thrown back, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his throat as Dean thrust into him one last time. Dean grunted, low and soft as he shoved a hand deeper into Castiel's wing, pulling the feathers gently. Pleasure rocked both of their bodies and Castiel slumped forward, panting heavily against Dean's hair.<p>

"Wow," Dean moaned as he wrapped both of his arms around Castiel's torso, eyes snapping open just in time to watch the angel's wings disappear. Swallowing hard, Dean pulled away and felt Castiel's lips against his own before they, too, disappeared and the angel fell on the bed next to him.

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean mumbled sleepily and yawned, pulling a blanket over his body before throwing an arm over the angel's side. Frowning, Castiel stared at Dean, lifting a hand to poke the hunter's cheek, which caused Dean to open his eyes and glare at the angel.

"Can we go again?" Castiel smiled brightly and Dean shook his head, groaning as he felt his muscles ache. Shaking his head, Dean leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's lips before pulling away.

"I need sleep, Cas; I'm human, we can finish in a couple of hours. Just let me rest, please." Reluctantly, Castiel nodded to the hunter's plea and kissed him softly, before he was out of bed. He had decided, while Dean slept, he was going to be productive; do things around the motel room that Dean never did.

After ten minutes of cleaning - or what _looked _like cleaning - Castiel was horny, and bored, which lead him to crawl onto bed next to Dean. He didn't do anything for a while; just sat there, watching Dean as he slept, and giggling every so often when he would mutter Castiel's name. But when the temptation got worse, Castiel shifted on the bed, chewing his bottom lip.

"Dean.." Castiel whispered, poking Dean's chest with one of his fingers, pouting more when the hunter swatted his hand away. With a small sigh, Castiel poked Dean again, only to have his hand swatted away a second time, and stalked off to the end of the bed. Time ticked by slowly as Castiel picked at the hem of his boxers, the frown never leaving his face.

Finally, Castiel got tired of Dean ignoring him and crawled, slowly, on top of the hunter; their faces inches away. Dean turned his face and Castiel could feel hot breath falling against his lips and stifled a giggle before he went back to poking Dean softly.

"Deeeaaaaaaannn…" Castiel half-whimpered, half-whispered as he ran the finger up and down the crook of Dean's neck, feeling him shiver. In that moment, Castiel had hope that Dean would awake and they would have fun again, but instead, Dean pushed Castiel's hand away and scratched his chest gently. Castiel was determined to wake Dean up if it was the last thing he did.

Huffing out a sigh, Castiel poked Dean's jaw a bit harder, smiling when the hunter groaned a slew of words that Castiel couldn't quite understand. The poking continued until Castiel saw Dean's eyes snap open, and felt strong fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"Castiel." Dean's voice was harsh as he sat up, eyes locking on Castiel's. "I am a _human_, I need sleep or I will self-destruct. _Please_, we can test out the wing theory more in the morning, just.." Dean stopped when he saw Castiel grinning and shaking his head, and sighed.

"You don't need sleep, Dean! Not tonight, anyway." When the words were out, Castiel pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead and suddenly the hunter gasped, hand gripping Castiel's wrist tighter. When the angel pulled his fingers away from his head, Dean leaned up; biting Castiel's bottom lip gently as he moved his arms around his torso.

Before Castiel knew it, he was pinned against the bed with Dean's lips running down his skin, stopping on his throat. Without warning, Dean bit into the angel's flesh, causing him to whimper loudly and press his hips against Dean. Smiling, Dean licked the spot where he bit and gripped Castiel's hips tightly, pulling their bodies together roughly.

"Dean.." Castiel whined, a small smile on his face as Dean dropped his head, tongue dancing along the pale skin of his chest. Dean's tongue swiped over various scars that Castiel wore before dipping down between his abs. Castiel writhed against Dean's touch, his body trembling as he felt the hunter bite his stomach. Swallowing hard, Castiel ran a hand along Dean's shoulders, nails digging into the soft, tanned flesh before gliding down along the curve of Dean's spine.

Dean looked up at Castiel; his face flushed, along with his chest and the spots where the hunter had bitten him. Smiling, Dean slipped his hands to Castiel's hips, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and giving them a slow tug, feeling the angel writhe against him.

"Such a pretty angel.." Dean purred as he kissed up Castiel's chest and to his lips, kissing the angel roughly as he slipped the boxers down his thighs. Castiel whimpered against Dean's lips and tightly shut his eyes, arching his back slightly as he kissed the hunter greedily. Pulling away from Castiel's lips, Dean let his boxers drop against his ankles and leaned down, flicking his tongue against the head of the angel's cock, listening to him whimper.

"Let me see your wings, Cas." Dean almost growled as he lapped his tongue against Castiel's cock, watching him twist and contort on the bed. Castiel sat up as much as possible, his body trembling as he shut his eyes, letting out a soft groan as his wings appeared from behind his back. Dean pulled away, mouth hanging open and stared at the beautiful, midnight-black wings.

Castiel opened his eyes, a bright crimson stretching across his face as he leaned in, cupping the back of Dean's neck, pulling him forward. Their lips came together in a teeth-clashing, lip biting kiss and Castiel moaned deeply against Dean, waiting for the moment when he'd feel a hand shoved into his feathers. When he didn't feel Dean's fingers wrapping around his feathers, Castiel pulled away, opening his eyes to look at Dean.

"Suck my cock, Castiel." Dean demanded, his voice soft but Castiel swallowed hard, nodding before scrambling to his knees. Castiel pulled Dean's boxers down and licked the head of his cock, feeling him shiver before there was a hand shoved deep into the feathers of his wing, twisting the down slowly. A shudder passed through Castiel as he shut his eyes and wrapped a hand around Dean's cock, taking just the head in his mouth.

"That's it, _ugh_, such a good angel.." Dean crooned as he petted Castiel's wing slowly, feeling the angel's tongue flicking against his cock, sending shivers down his spine. Swallowing hard, Castiel took more of Dean into his mouth, sucking slowly as he stroked the hunter's shaft slowly. Licking his lips, Dean moved one hand over the span of Castiel's wings, while the other rested on the back of his head; tan skin contrasting with messy, jet-black hair.

Dean gave the back of Castiel's head a slight push, sending his cock further into the angel's mouth, enough to make him gag. When Castiel gagged, Dean pulled back and smoothed his hair slowly, gripping his feathers roughly. Castiel let out a groan against Dean's cock and sucked harder than before; his tongue swirling over and under the shaft.

"Turn around." Dean panted, feeling Castiel's lips slide off of his cock before the angel was looking up at him. His face was flushed, lips a dark red colour and pupils dilated, and Dean bit his bottom lip at how sexy Castiel looked in that moment. Licking his bottom lip, Castiel turned around on the bed, grabbing the headboard as he stuck his ass out to Dean, swaying his hips back and forth slowly.

Growling, Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled him closer, his cock pressing against his ass. Castiel let out a small whimper and closed his eyes, hands gripping the headboard tightly as Dean rutted against him. Swallowing hard, Castiel pushed his hips back against Dean and moaned loudly, feeling the head of the hunter's cock press against his ass.

Dean spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva on his cock before he was slipping into Castiel, moaning at the heat, feeling his muscles wrap around his shaft. Swallowing hard, Dean leaned over, pressing his hands against the small of Castiel's back, pushing him onto the bed. Castiel fell against the mattress with a soft thud and let out a moan, feeling Dean slip further into his ass.

"Who's a good angel?" Dean crooned again, sliding a hand up and over Castiel's wing, placing it on the back of his neck. His free hand went to the angel's hip and he pulled him off the bed slightly as he pulled out of Castiel's ass slowly. The angel yelped softly and bit his bottom lip, the feeling of Dean's hand on the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine, and causing his cock to throb.

"I am." Castiel squeaked, pushing his hips back against Dean when the hunter thrust harder into him, causing him to moan loudly. Biting his lower lip, Dean moved his hand from the back of Castiel's neck to the back of his hand, fingers tangling in the messy hair.

"My perfect," Dean moaned out as he slipped his hand down Castiel's back again, grabbing his other hip as he thrust harder into the angel, "beautiful angel." Castiel whined at the compliment and swallowed hard, feeling his cock throb painfully. Reaching down, Castiel ran two fingers over the head of his cock and cried out from the touch, panting heavily against the bed.

Behind him, Dean kept thrusting in and out; his breathing becoming heavier with each thrust into Castiel. Shutting his eyes, Castiel gripped his cock and stroked it slowly, his body shaking as his orgasm built up and as Dean fucked him harder. When Castiel heard Dean grunt and felt his thrusts grow shorter, he knew the hunter was about to come and he stroked his own cock harder.

"Castiel.." Dean panted, thrusting once more into Castiel as his orgasm hit, his body shuddering as he leaned over Castiel's back. Swallowing hard and chewing on his bottom lip, Castiel stroked himself faster and screamed as he came on the bed, panting heavily. When the tremors stopped rocking Dean's body, he pulled out of Castiel and fell to the bed, his arm wrapping around the angel's back.

"You okay?" Dean panted softly, chucking as he ran a hand over Castiel's wing slowly, feeling the angel shudder. Swallowing hard, Castiel pushed himself onto his side and nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. Smiling, Dean leaned in and pecked Castiel on the lips and closed his eyes. "Now, goodnight Cas.." Dean yawned again and stroked Castiel's side slowly, breathing gently.


End file.
